


Important criteria

by Petra



Category: DCU (Young Justice)
Genre: M/M, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a type. Or, at least, Kon does, and Tim might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important criteria

**Author's Note:**

> For Kate, who gave me the prompt.

The worst, best, greatest, most miserable thing about being on a team with somebody is that they get to know you and they remember all the stupid shit you used to say. Maybe it's not so bad for people who get to be kind of like the same age as everyone else, but when you meet people when you're how many months old, it's not exactly fair.

Robin, of course, is too tactful a guy to say anything mean about Kon's thing for dangerous older women except when it's really useful to make a point, like when they're taking a walk in Chicago -- Young Justice doesn't have a satellite, but they get around -- and walk by a café and there's a woman there who's taller than Kory Anders and redder-haired than a sunset over the ocean.

Nobody in their right mind would blame Kon for staring.

It's just his bad luck he's got Robin there to nudge him and say, "She doesn't look as interesting as Ivy."

Kon stares at him, even though Robin's wearing mirrored shades -- it's what makes him not exactly Tim, even here. "You think Ivy's -- interesting?"

Robin shrugs. "I know you do."

Granted, his memories of Poison Ivy involve a lot of breasts and kissing and generally sweet warm sexy things. "She drugged me."

Robin looks a little smug. "Knockout didn't."

"Well -- no." Kon shrugs. "But come on, really. Could you say no to her?"

"She's not exactly my type," Robin says dryly, "even if she is yours. But at least -- unlike that woman you were eying -- she's interested in men."

Kon glances over his shoulder, but the woman is long gone now. "You don't think so?"

"You didn't see her earrings?" Robin clucks his tongue. "Detective skills are very important, grasshopper."

"Yeah, whatever." Kon punches him gently in the shoulder. "That's what I keep you around for."

"Really."

"Definitely, man. Why, did you think you were my type?" Kon's grinning.

Robin -- Tim looks over his glasses. "I had my suspicions."

Kon laughs and talks too loudly for a second, making it all a big joke. "Sure. I have a thing for dorky scrawny boys who watch kung-fu movies and make geeky jokes all the time and could kick my invulnerable ass with one hand. Nice deduction there, dude."

Tim gives him another piercing look over his glasses before pushing them up and walking faster. "I thought so."

Kon coughs. "I was kidding."

"You don't want to rent a movie and make out on the couch?"

That makes him stop dead in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

Tim shakes his head. Maybe it's Tim, anyway. "They didn't tell me your species kept its brain in its tail. You. Me. Pizza. Movie. Couch. Call it a date if you want."

"-- um. Okay. But -- why?"

Robin looks at him with what would be a tiny smile on anyone else and counts as a grin on him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're my type."

"I'm hurt," Kon says, even though he doesn't mean it. "All this time and you're only interested in me because of some superficial physical characteristics?"

"They're not the only reason," Robin says, "but they don't hurt."

"I didn't know you were so shallow."

"Sometimes it's relaxing to be shallow." Robin shrugs. "So. You up for it? You, me, and Bruce Lee?"

Kon peers at him. "Is it my hair, or what?"

"You don't want to date me?"

"No, no, I didn't say that. How am I your type?"

Tim gives him a slow once-over over the glasses. "It's your sense of humor."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Your personality."

Kon punches him again. "You're a pain in the ass."

Robin shrugs. "Prove I'm lying."

"I just might. After the movie."


End file.
